


Merry Christmas, Everyone!

by jagwriter78



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lovecember 2020, Lovecember Holiday Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: Let's properly ring in the season of happiness and joy.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	Merry Christmas, Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I solely blame this on a sleepless night and a rather hyper kindergartener who loves belting out Christmas songs like nothing else.... 
> 
> This is totally and 100% unbeta'ed. Any errors are mine and mine to keep ;-)

Stepping out of the car, he could already hear the music in the driveway. _Snow is falling, all around me…_ Oh Lord, no! Veronica had found her love for Shakin’ Stevens and dreadful Christmas songs again! If he'd thought that Wham! was Two-Face, Shakin' Stevens was most definitely the Joker. 

He sighed heavily as he unlocked the front door. If there wasn’t something so incredibly… sexy about her singing along to even the corniest Christmas songs, the way her hips swayed to the music, he’d waltz right in and turn off the damn music. There was nothing worse than having Shakin’ Stevens stuck in his head for days on end. 

He was grumbling, definitely on the way of being heavily annoyed by the atrocious Christmas music as he stepped into the house. Ready to announce his return, he closed the door behind him, hoping that Veronica would turn off the music on her own when she realized he was home - that was when he heard it. The tiny little voice belting out at the top of her lungs. _Mewwy Chwistmas, ev’yone!_

He stopped in the hallway, realizing that his arrival so far had gone unnoticed. His gaze wandered into the living room where he saw what exactly was unfolding inside the wide open room. His daughter, a too large elf hat on her head, was bouncing on the sofa, a candy cane in each hand, and singing on with the ending tunes of the song.

"Mewwy Chwistmas, ev’yone!"

Opposite the couch was Veronica, brightly colored Christmas garlands and tinsel wrapped around her neck, dancing joyfully to the music. Her hips shook rhythmically with the music, her ponytail bobbing up and down, while she laughed with their daughter, enjoying one of the few rare mother-daughter moments as of late.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" she sang with the tune, and dabbed Ava's nose, letting her know it was her turn to finish off the song.

"Mewwy Chwistmas, ev’yone!" 

The little girl ended the song on a high note, bouncing happily, before she dropped the candy canes, leaped right off the couch and threw herself in her mother's arm with a joyful set of giggles. 

"Again!" she squealed with delight as she pulled at the garlands around her mother's neck.

"Again?" Veronica chuckled at her daughter's insistent nodding. "We've done the song five times already!"

"Again, mommy, again!"

"Fine, my little elf."

She kissed her daughter's nose and put her back on the sofa, then told Alexa to replay the song. A few seconds later, the uncanny first notes of the song echoed through the living room.

"Snow is falling all around me," Veronica sang, waggling her fingers in front of her daughter, imitating falling snow, which resulted in hysterical giggles from Ava.

"Children playing, having fun."

She pointed her finger at the little girl, who immediately started bouncing in circles on the couch and threw her arms in the air, one after the other, as she danced around to the music.

"It's the season of love and understanding."

Veronica held out a hand, which Ava took immediately, shaking it vigorously as she belted out the chorus, "Mewwy Chwistmas, ev’yone!" 

"Time for parties and celebration."

The green elf hat wandered from Ava's head to Veronica's, exposing the girl's messy blonde curls which bobbed energetically in the air while she jumped around on the sofa.

Logan silently leaned against the wall, taking in the sight in front of him. The last time he'd seen Veronica so lighthearted… yeah, when exactly had that been? Work at the office had spiked to an almost unbearable level some time during the summer, constantly keeping everyone on their toes. During the week, there hadn't been any time really for anything other than the customary bedtime story that she always made a point of being home for. While the weekends were quality family time that wasn't to be missed ever either, there always was just that tiny little smidge of whatever that wouldn't allow her to just let go of work completely. So coming home today to see mother and daughter dancing so happily through the living room was an unexpected, but most definitely absolutely pleasant sight. 

A smile spread across his face as Veronica’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Time for presents and exchanging kisses."

The elf hat travelled back on Ava’s head, then Veronica leaned over and pecked her daughter’s nose affectionately.

"Time for singing…" 

"Chwistmas songs!"

Logan knew he wasn't a particularly talented singer, which was why singing any lullabies was absolutely and hundred percent Veronica's thing. But seeing his family so happy, he couldn't help but to join in on the fun. Carefully, trying not to make any sound, he tiptoed into the living room, a finger against his lips, just in case Ava was catching a glimpse of him from her vantage point on the couch. She spotted him just as he was coming up behind Veronica, and happily increased her bouncing, pumping her arms in the air in sync with the song. 

"I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe," he sing-songed absolutely off-key. 

His hand reached for Veronica's, fingers tightly wrapping around her small hand, and he twirled her around and right into his arms. She squeaked, a sound he hadn't heard from her in a very long time, surprised and caught totally off-guard. Their gaze locked, and if he'd thought that there couldn't be anything else in the world that would make his heart flutter even more than the precious mother-daughter moment he'd just witnessed - this was the moment when he was proven absolutely wrong as a genuine, loving smile lit Veronica's face like a Christmas tree. 

"We'll kiss by candlelight."

There was an amused snort as he yet again managed to sing totally out of tune, followed by a startled gasp when he dipped her backwards unexpectedly. His lips connected with hers in a warm, sweet kiss, the kiss lingering, everything around them forgotten for just a moment. When he finally brought her back up, tenderly cradling her head in his hand, there was a content smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"All I wish that everyday was Christmas," Veronica sang softly, and he couldn't help but silently gape at his adorable wife, his eyes shining brightly with love and devotion.

Without shifting his gaze, he held out an arm in Ava's direction, and the little girl immediately attached herself to her father like a baby monkey, climbing up his body to come sit on his hip as he held her protectively against him.

"What a nice way to spend the year."

His other arm tightened around Veronica's waist, pulling her even closer, and the three of them continued to dance and sway to the music. Delighted, joyful giggles, laughter and squeals filled the room as one content family rang in the season of happiness and joy.

"Mewwy Chwistmas, ev'yone!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want another Christmas song stuck in your head, check out Shakin' Stevens ;-) [Click me!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-PyWfVkjZc)
> 
> And in case you're wondering where little Ava came from - this is set in the same universe as my series [Walk Through The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869448).


End file.
